<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One that Got Away (With Satan) by deathandelirium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673698">The One that Got Away (With Satan)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathandelirium/pseuds/deathandelirium'>deathandelirium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demons and Classic Rock [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Archangel Lucifer, Branding, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Songfic, The Devil is not that bad, but not really, meeting Lucifer, reader is alright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathandelirium/pseuds/deathandelirium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of part 2 of my Snuff fic, but can be read alone. </p><p>After your fight with Dean and leaving him behind you just can't take it anymore, until a man comes help you. Was he your guardian angel?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/You, Lucifer (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Supernatural)/Reader, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demons and Classic Rock [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So i'm kind of enjoying writing this background fics, i feel like it helps me build the next step of my writing. </p><p>I mostly used to songs as a reference for this<br/>The One that Got Away by Katy Perry (on a cover with some rain effects and stuff, can be found here https://youtu.be/pDjlFq6zTJg) on the first part and Through Glass by Stone Sour on the last one. </p><p>tell me about stars lying to you, uh mrs.  morningstar? </p><p>anyway, hope you like it.<br/>Let me know if you enjoy this dinamics and want more of this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You parked your car near the edge of the cliff, a bottle of whiskey in hands, vision blurred from tears, you sit on the hood looking at the stars.</p><p><em>Dean couldn’t do this to you, not to you, not after all this time</em>. All you thought was real was now just lies and noise in your head. You wanted to erase every single memory, every single time he touched you. The problem was: you didn’t remember a moment in your life without Dean, he was there from the beginning. Your mother met John after your Dad went rogue and black-eyed and he helped. you were a little more than one year younger than Dean, meaning you grew up together. Your mother became a fearless hunter until you were about 13, when she was killed by a group of vamps, from that day on you lived with Bob Singer.</p><p>Your mind went to the day you and him made out on the backseat of this same car, your mother’s old 1970 black Mustang. You had to sneak away to celebrate your 18 birthday, Dean came from another state just to see you, you were so thrilled to see him, it had been months… That same day you lost your virginity with Dean. You made plans, plans of a life together, kids, away from the hunter mess. You were totally, completely in love, and he was too, you could see on the way his green eyes light up looking at you. You were so young … so, <em>not broken… </em></p><p>Laughing at the memories with a bitter taste in your tongue you saw the tattoo on your wrist, a waning moon… Dean’s birthday gift to you that year… he got a matching one, an almost-tribal sun. <em>“’Cuz its cool, and totally not chick-flick lame” </em>he’d say, and it fit him perfectly, warm and powerful. You were his Moon, beautiful, delicate, a dream… but <em>he loved you, he adored you.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tears came down harder this time, your bottle – already empty – found its way down the cliff with a frustrated growl. Then, you stopped, looking at the darkness in front of you, total silence for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Don’t” </b>a voice came from somewhere behind you, making you scare a little, you didn’t hear anyone approaching…</p><p>“Go away!” the statement only made the man approach you, sitting by your side on the hood. You kept your eyes fixed ahead, feeling his gaze on you.</p><p>“It <em>hurts</em>, doesn’t it? Being betrayed… you start to question everything… what is real? Was it all a lie? You lose all your hope and then there’s this… this broken, angry, frustrated wreck you’ve become…”</p><p>“The wreck still has feelings, thank you” your harsh voice made him chuckle.</p><p>“It’s just a different wreck, always the same scene…” his voice was lowered, close to your earlobe. You turn your gaze at him “Been there, love. It feels like… <em>home</em>… once you get used to the feeling” you just now realized how beautiful and captivating he actually was. Calming features, bright blue eyes, a kind of tired expression, but wise, so wise.</p><p>“Well I don’t want to get used to it” your voice was calmer now, looking into the vast universe inside his eyes.</p><p>“I can help you” the man was soft, almost smiling at you.</p><p>“I’m not interested in your support group, I’ve found God, he doesn’t care” You couldn’t look away.</p><p>“Oh that I know” his smirk was … delicious, his hand cupped your face and besides what all your rational instincts would say, you were not afraid.</p><p>“Who are you?” your breath was shallow, all the effect of alcohol was now gone and you were actually inebriated by the man’s presence.</p><p>“I’m an Archangel. (Y/N), I can help you” your eyes widened and his smirk grew. “Don’t be afraid” again, you felt the urge to run but the calmness and stillness of him just taking over you completely.</p><p>“How…” words fail you, <em>an archangel? </em></p><p>“I can make you forget all the pain, love, just say yes to me” You just could not care less now, you just wanted all this to be over, for the electrifying buzz you were getting from him never end. You nodded your head.</p><p>“<strong>Yes</strong>” The knuckles of his hands softly clean away your tears. Kissing your face for a brief moment. You felt peace.</p><p>He touched your arm when your tattoo was and you felt a tingling sensation almost like a pleasurable burn, making you close your eyes for a second, inhaling deeply while biting your lower lip. You opened your eyes again to see the angel watching you, your tattoo gone, a brand-like symbol in place. Enochian.</p><p>“Who are you?” you asked.</p><p>“I’m the light bringer” he replied with a smile, eyes glowing, you saw Venus in the sky and understood it all.</p><p>“Lucifer” he agreed, pleased, as you took his hand. He was right, all you felt now was peace, calmness. <em>Light</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Dean tried to remain calm as he watched the news. His phone rang almost immediately, Bobby.</p><p>“Dean did you…”</p><p>“Yes, I’m watching it right now” he could no longer hold back his tears. <em>Why?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the TV, the image of a car wreck completely exploded and burnt down a cliff with an unrecognizable person inside, but they could identify the plate.</p><p>
  <em>A 1970 black Mustang. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. M.I.A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean figured out you're not dead. <br/>But how</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been months since your so-called death. </span>
  <span>Months so crazy, Dean only had time to process what really happened when he had a glimpse of you in Carthage, Missouri. </span>
  <span>Yes, he was drinking his way to an early grave, acting more reckless than he’d normally be, trying anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he saw you, he </span>
  <span>thought</span>
  <span> you were the effect of stress, booze, and maybe his death approaching. </span>
  <span>It’d be nice… to die in your arms. </span>
  <em>The way he wishes he had lived. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was the night before they planned to attack Lucifer on Carthage, you found where they were and let yourself into the motel room, a few of Lucifer’s servants with you.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up, Dean” you whispered near the older Winchester’s earlobe. He jumped out of the bed, a couple of demons keeping Sam still, but you were sure they were not harmed. All Dean did was splash you with a bit of holy water, eyes widened. “I’m not a demon… I’m not a ghost either before you think about the rock salt bullets under your pillow”</p><p>“I saw your car, you were dead…” Dean sit straight on the bed now, eyes going from you to Meg near the door and the demons holding Sam.</p><p>“Oh, it hurts, doesn’t it?” you chuckled, sitting near him on the bed “Guess what De, I’m living!” your eyes flicked a bit, some strange red light.</p><p>“(Y/N)…(Y/N), if you’re in there… listen, I’m sorry. I’ll fix this” the fear on Dean’s voice made you laugh, <em>wasn’t he cute? </em></p><p>“I’m not possessed, Dean, just… improved” you winked at him, getting up from the bed and walking around a bit, still feeling the eyes of both Winchesters at you. “Okay we’re done with you” and pointed at the two demons holding Sam down, making them flee from the vessels, afraid. “Na-ah, don’t think about it, Sammy” the younger one was looking for something on the nightstand “I’m not here to hurt you, just to talk”</p><p>“What happened to you” Sam asked now, trying to understand what was going on.</p><p>“Dean broke my heart – you breathed, not looking at them but at Meg close to you, you caressed her cheek for a second - … I found someone who didn’t glue it back together, he did better, he ate it out and I just <b>loved it </b>– you smiled at the boys again – In this life we live, we don’t get to experience many good things… and with Lucifer I’m just so happy all the time, is peaceful, he truly is an angel, you know”</p><p>“Lucifer?” Dean face was skeptical.</p><p>“Forked tongue… you have no idea what it can do” you bit your lip, giggling, but getting back to your serious face when you came back near the boys “It’s so different from you Dean…” your hand was now on his hair, caressing lightly.</p><p>“He’s the Devil” the Winchester’s eyes were full of rage, pain and sorrow.</p><p>“It’s all a matter of point of view you see… to Meg here, he’s a Father, pretty much a God… to me, he was salvation. From the pain and scars you left, Winchester.” your sweet tone when talking about Meg was now harsh referring to Dean “He made me a Queen”</p><p>“I’m still gonna gank you if I have to” Dean was holding his tears back now</p><p>“That’s the point, you would. No questions asked. Lucifer would never hurt me, he’d destroy half of the planet if I asked him to. You don’t know what love is, Dean.”</p><p>“I know what we had, I remember your 18 birthday, our plans, ill be damned… it didn’t work so good but I still hope we would you know… me and you, a small house in Kansas, no demons or monsters…” Dean was crying now, making you hold yourself back. <em>He had no right</em>. “I’m tired (Y/N), I’m lonely, I miss you, I’m hopeless… If you gotta kill me just do it okay? I waited so long to see you again and I messed up, and I hope to God, if there’s any, that your soul is back in there, and you come back to me. I won’t question it.” Your face was near Dean’s now, watching his tears.</p><p>“In another life, Winchester” it took you a moment looking into his eyes before you left the room. Meg couldn’t see it but you too were fighting your tears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Go away Dean.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>